


Not-So-Hidden Love

by FlargahBlargh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlargahBlargh/pseuds/FlargahBlargh
Summary: Frisk and Asriel have been together for a while now, but they're afraid of coming out to the others about their relationship.





	

Frisk and Asriel were the cutest couple ever....if anyone knew they were dating.  
After the events of Frisk saving all the monsters from the Underground, many years had passed but eventually, after much hard work, Alphys had been working on a way to restore Asriel's soul and body...and it worked. The once bitter golden flower had retaken the form of Asriel once more.

Asgore and Toriel had been angry at with Alphys and Frisk at first for working with such dangerous magic and science, but after finding it worked, they immediately changed their minds (so long as they promised to never try it again) seeing that their son had been returned to them. 

Chara had been long lost, however, as human souls are not so lucky to be returned from dust. It was a sad truth for the parents and for Asriel, but life moved on...and romance blossomed. Over time, Asriel and Frisk had grown incredibly close....closer than most would have noticed. 

It started with a kiss from Frisk, simply being the flirtatious sweetheart they always are....and then Asirel's heart swelled for the human until they finally simply dove in. There was no asking out, no heartfelt confession...only the two of them, sitting underneath a tree at the park at sunset, their hands slowly intertwining and their lips meeting that of the others.  
It was like something out of a fairy-tale. 

But, with their romance came their insecurities. They were nervous to openly present their relationship to their friends and families. What would they think? Humans and monsters have been in romantic relationships since the monsters came out of the Underground...but there was some other nagging feeling they got when getting ready to present their relationship, and it would stop them every time. So instead, they both agreed to simply keep it quiet...at least for now.  
So, with their secret came secret hand-holding, secret kisses and flirtatious moves around the dinner table without being too obvious. They were completely enraptured with one another. Frisk would wink at Asriel and he would have to hide his reddening face. Asriel would pull Frisk in for what could only be called a passionate kiss, making even the flirtatious Frisk fluster and stutter.  
It was all incredibly innocent and sweet...until one night they decided to delve deeper into their love.

Frisk was nervous, pulling at her blankets waiting for Asirel to be able to sneak into her room after night, like they always did, to cuddle and kiss. Frisk wanted to try something different this time....to go further then they both have ever gone. Frisk was a flirt, but they were still nervous for something like this.

Frisk was pulled from their thoughts when they heard the door open and close very gently. They could just see Asriel's form in the dark as he climbed into bed next to Frisk, sighing gently.  
"I'm sorry that took me so long to get to you, Frisk...Mom wouldn't stop reading to go to bed!" He snickered. He reached his hand out to place it on Frisk's waist only to tense and completely freeze when he did.  
Frisk wasn't wearing anything.

Asriel gulped hard, staring at Frisk in the dark. Frisk said nothing, only gently grabbed his hand and led it to their face to place gently on their burning cheek. No words needed to be exchanged.  
Asriel licked his lips nervously as his hand slowly ran over the curve of Frisk's waist to their leg, then back up again to their chest and lower to their stomach. His hand delved all the way down to their most sensitive parts where he very gently rubbed his fingers. Frisk flinched and gasped, making Asriel withdraw immediately with fear, but Frisk groaned and grabbed his hand, a little more roughly and guided it back down, where he continued. Frisk would twitch and groan and pant, making Asirel's confidence peak. But it immediately dropped when he felt Frisk's hands delve underneath his sleeping pants to coax and play with his erection. He twitched and whimpered under Frisk's touch, whispering their name over and over again.  
Soon, they both became flustered, begging messes to one another; their tongues rolling together in messy kisses as they grinded on each other. Asriel climaxed first, shoving his muzzle down into the pillow to muffle his cry. Right after, Frisk came next covering their mouth with their hand, gripping onto Asriel as tight as the day they first hugged in the Underground.

After their high they clinged to one another tightly, sighing and humming, sleepily talking together until early morning until it was time for Asriel to go back to his room. He chuckled sadly, holding Frisk's face in his hands, kissing their forehead. "I don't want to let go..." He whispered. Frisk smiled at him, kissing his nose and helping him out of the bed. Before he left, he got a good look at Frisk's nude body, making his exit even harder to take.

It had been a few days since their sexual encounter now, and the two of them had been talking about how they were going to tell everyone about their romance. But finally, it simply came down to it that they would just have to come out and say it. So, the day came where all of their friends where at their house, celebrating the day the monsters escaped the Underground, when Frisk and Asriel decided to tell.  
Hand-in-hand, they both looked at each other, giving each other a bit of confidence and determination, and walked out together.  
What everyone said....was definitely not what they expected.  
"About time." Undyne and laughed.

"Good on ya', kid." Sans smiled and nodded.

"YOU TWO SHOULD REALLY HAVE MADE THIS ANNOUNCEMENT WHEN YOU FIRST GOT TOGETHER, THEN WE ALL WOULDN'T HAVE TO PRETEND NOT TO KNOW!" Papyrus laughed.  
"We wanted to wait until they were comfortable enough to tell us on their own. No need to rush young love." Toriel smiled down at the two lovers.

They were in disbeleif. Toriel explanied to them that they had always known, since day one. No one wanted to say anything, however, because they wanted to wait on them instead to tell everyone.  
"You two are not very good secret flirts." Toriel smirked, making Asriel and Frisk blush.

So now they had another reason to celebrate:

Their liberation from the Underground, and the blossoming of two young lovers that changed the world.


End file.
